1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a 3D encoding apparatus for encoding 3D video signals.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2008-301532 describes a generating apparatus for generating one or a plurality of encoding stream(s) including a plurality of encoded pictures per randomly accessible access unit. Concretely, the generating apparatus includes a first determination unit that determines a delay amount between decoding of a head picture in a decoding order and display of the head picture in a display order so that the delay amounts in any two access units at which decoding is carried out sequentially are equal to each other, and a generating unit that encodes a plurality of pictures included in the two access units so that the delay amount is one that is determined in the first determination unit and generates encoding streams. The generating apparatus limits the delay amount to a value not more than a predetermined value.
According to this configuration, encoding streams are generated so that the delay amounts (frame delay) in two access units (for example, clips) being target for special reproduction are equal to each other. For this reason, when those access units are sequentially decoded, a gap does not occur between the pictures at connecting points of the access units and a frame rate is constant. That is to say, the access units are connected seamlessly at the time of the special reproduction. As a result, discomfort that is caused by the gap can be eliminated for users who watch moving images on a basis of the access units.